


Illusion IS Reality- Answers to Life's Mysteries

by Mizuuma



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, If anyone wants to use this for their own space adventure fic feel free just credit me, Lore - Freeform, Q&A, Worldbuilding, background info
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuuma/pseuds/Mizuuma
Summary: I got some questions about my fic and I'm posting the relevant answers here for anyone who's curious. It's mostly Lore bits that I've made up for World Building purposes that just don't get directly answered in the fic.Feel free to send me questions.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Questions in **BOLD**

 

**I'm wondering how they communicate without names. Do you have an answer for that one in the way this is set up or is it just something that happens to set up Bill picking his pseudonym later?**

The idea I had was that a society as orderly and controlled as this would have no use for names. Names give someone individually. It gives them independence. It lets them know who they are, as opposed to just being another cog in the machine.

Since these are creatures that communicate through a form of telepathy they simply have a wordless 'sense' of who each other is. It's perfectly natural for them because they were born that way, but Jan as an outsider looking in cannot see it. In other words, Bill's true 'name' isn't a spoken word so much as a powerful psychic resonance that would reduce mortals into dust if he tried to project that information into them.

\---

**Confused why trash cans or sanitation are even things if there's that little waste though.**

Even if people can eat ANYTHING, the Circles and other higher class shapes want to only eat well prepared meals, because they're high class and can afford to just toss uneaten food and other stuff. Bill lives in the poorer neighborhood where people are less picky about their food because it's all they can afford. Therefore there is much less trash. Public trashcans still exist because that's just how the city is laid out and the Sanitation department takes advantage of this fact to hide secret messages.

\---

**How does research thing work if the shapes don't have imagination?**

Innovation means to think outside the norm. A lot of the Shapes in charge of research projects are actually Unnatural or Irregular because their biological non-conformity allows for more diverse thinking. They simply happen to be many sided shapes. Bill/Jan is the only Unnatural Triangle to be intelligent enough to warrant a Research position.

\---

**Unnatural vs Irregular**

An Irregular is oddly shaped on the OUTSIDE. An Unnatural is oddly shaped on the INSIDE.

It is possible to be BOTH an Unnatural and Irregular, those shapes live very difficult lives.

\---

**Flatland biosphere?**

The northern part of the planet is where all the plant life and animals are. The center is where the Circles live. The south is blank space all around, so as the population grows they just push all the houses towards the south to make more room. The farmers in the north just live there and focus on growing food and keeping animals away.

Plants in this world only exist to absorb hydrogen and oxygen out of the air. There is a type of pitcher plant that just produces water. There are other plants that are grown for food purposes. Fertilizer just helps them grow better. Because all plants exist in the north, the further south you go, the more gas there is in the atmosphere. It slowly drifts north to be absorbed but the air is still pretty dense.

Surprisingly, despite the heavy air density, it doesn't effect the shapes movement.

\---

  **If there's no friction how does anything work?**

 Firstly, there's no chance of accidentally creating fire from rubbing substances together. You can't grind wood together to heat it up. Construction work is easy since wood cuts smoothly and tools don't get caught up in the fibers.

There's no such thing as matches. Flint and tinder won't work. The actual scientific physics behind the world as a whole are rather simple while being incredibly unusual.

Physics doesn't truly exist in Flatland. Things work because they work. Their world isn't a 3 dimensional space with complex laws and rules. Things work because they work. Their entire world is built out of ideas. It is LITERALLY a flat world with flat concepts.

How are they capable of walking with such thin limbs? Just cause. How do things not float away if there is no gravity? Just cause. How can they see when there is no sun? Just cause.

The Flatlands are like a world inside a picture book. Like a drawing someone makes in which things just ARE without any inherent thought behind whether or not such a thing is possible. We humans seek to understand the world around us. We find out WHY things work the way they do. We call these rules "physics" and we base everything we know about how the world works based on these established rules.

But that is all just a fabrication. The world works because that's just how things are. We humans make fancy words and equations to try and understand or control things. But it all simply boils down to, just cause. Why does gravity in our world exist? Just cause. We have scientists that can make up their own explanations and those explanations might even work, but at the end of the day, everything about our world works the way it does just cause.

Its the same with flatland except that their rules are much less complex. Things work just cause. It doesn't make sense. Not in the way we as humans wish to understand it. But that's just how the world works.

 ---

 

 **How shape biology works**  
  
The reason why digestion produces heat is because digestion is the process of breaking down a chemical chain. Anytime a chain is split and the atoms are separated from each other, energy is released. In humans, this generally only causes our temperature to go up by around 2 degrees Fahrenheit. This is because human digestion is inefficient as all hell compared to Shapes. A Shape will break the chemical chain down ALL the way into its base elements while human digestion only breaks the chains into smaller pieces to be absorbed by the intestines and used elsewhere in the body.  
  
Shapes have no need to keep anything they don't need inside them. Their bodies break down the chemicals, take some Hydrogen and Oxygen into storage inside their Eye to create water/tears, takes some Carbon to form their version of 'blood' and takes the rest of the Carbon to build their outer shells. Everything else, including extra elements they don't need, is simply expelled from their bodies.  
  
Blood, Shape blood is nothing like human blood. Human blood is used to help carry nutrients to other parts of our bodies in order to feed our cells. Shapes however, have blood that acts more as...fuel. Their blood is simply highly condensed Carbon chains. This blood is broken down over time to produce energy to keep the shape alive. Digestion can also be fueled by blood. The Carbon chains in their blood breaking down to produce heat and speeding up the digestion process.  
  
Shape digestion isn't JUST break down the chemicals. Its also moving the atoms around to build their blood as a way of storing energy for future use. Simply put. Shape anatomy is WEIRD. All the animals within the Flatlands are built in a similar way.  
 

 ---

More chapters will be added when more relevant questions are asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Illusion is Reality  
  
Answer to Life's mysteries  
  
\---  
  
**The AXOLOTL, Time Baby and Bill Cipher?**  
  
Sit yourselves down for some Lore. So in the world I have created in my story, the AXOLOTL was the very first creature born at the dawn of Creation. A lonely existence who craved companionship. Thus he spread out his Space and breathed out the very first speck of Life. Anyway, that was the creation of the 1st Dimension. A dimension that existed only as Ideas and Thought with no real physicality. Things were Alive within the Space created by the AXOLOTL. An unchanging and undying world inhabited by only him and the Time Giants. The Time Giants were infinite in number because the AXOLOTL did not specify how many he wanted to create when he sent Life out into the world.  
  
Now, it may seem strange that the Time Giants and Ax existed here. After all, Ax as Space would have to encompass at least 3 dimensions and the Time Giants would have dominion over the 4th. But that would only be in accordance with the understanding of how reality worked as theorized by puny human scientists. This wasn't the 1st Dimension in terms of physics, it was the 1st Dimension because it was the 1st to exist.  
  
In truth. The 1st dimension was Thought itself. Before the creation of Time there was just Ideas. Minds who's only purpose was to THINK. The Time Giants spent their time Thinking, the AXOLOTL asked his new Friends to tell him a Story.  
  
The Time Giants only thought about Planing things out, creating a list of events that must happen because they wanted things to happen. Because the 1st Dimension was void of anything and everything, the only thing that existed for them to do was to make up the Story. While the Time Giants amused themselves creating the Story, the AXOLOTL questioned the point of it all. The Time Giants decided the story would end with the destruction of the world. The AXOLOTL innocently asked "Why?"  
  
This simple question was what started the downfall of the Time Giants. The Time Giants were many. An infinite number of them existed. An infinite number of linked minds that all told the same story. When the AXOLOTL, a singular being, with only one Mind and Voice, asked "Why?" His innocent question sent everything into a mess.  
  
The Giants all realized that they had different ideas for 'Why' they made the story happen the way it did. An infinite different ideas and choices. Suddenly there wasn't just one story, one possible future. Suddenly there were an infinite amount of stories. All different. All possible.  
  
The resulting mess caused their world to fracture. An infinite alternate dimensions were born. The Giants, distressed, demanded that the AXOLOTL fix it. They didn't want to have different ideas. They didn't want to be separate. They couldn't stand this ever branching story. They couldn't stand this Chaos. They demanded that the AXOLOTL fix it. That he set things right. That he returns Order to the Universe.  
  
Horrified by the pain he had accidentally caused his only Friends, the AXOLOTL sought to fix his wrong. He spread himself throughout all of Space and grabbed onto everything. All of Creation, every infinite shard of the fractured Reality. He grabbed them all and pulled them back together.  
  
The resulting explosion killed them all.  
  
The heartbroken AXOLOTL spent an untold amount of the newly created Time piecing together what few fragments were left to recreate Life. He couldn't fix it all. An infinite number of Stories existed. The original 1st Dimension was destroyed. The Stories leaking through the Space between Spaces infected what was left of the 1st Dimension and it became known as the 2nd Dimension.  
  
The AXOLOTL continued to piece together the fragments of his lost Friends. There wasn't enough to bring back the infinite number of them that used to exist. He only succeeded in making a singular creature. A baby.  
  
In the time he spent trying to fix his mistake, the AXOLOTL began to notice that the Stories had each become their own Reality. An infinite amount of other Dimensions. All different but un-moving. The Stories were all frozen because there was no longer a Storyteller. The Baby would take on that duty, he would become the one who would decide the Fate of the Stories. He was the only one who can. He who inherited the Story from the Giants.  
  
Meanwhile, the 2nd Dimension continued on. The half finished Original Story that the Giants had been trying to tell continued on. A story of Shapes. The AXOLOTL, fearful of his own power, terrified of ruining everything once more by interfering with the Story, merely sat back and watched.  
  
The Baby grew and gained a consciousness. He took on the role of Fate and turned his attention to the many infinite Stories. He ignored the 2nd Dimension. He didn't want to bother with that broken half finished story. It would be scrapped. Destroyed to make a brand new Story. He knew this instinctively, the ending that his forefathers had laid out. The AXOLOTL resigned himself to sadly watching the 2nd Dimension be destroyed as well. He laid in the Space between Spaces and waited.  
  
The creation of the original Bill Cipher was also an accident. A nameless creature born from the destruction of the 1st Story. This new explosion destroyed EVERYTHING. Time and Space were twisted and thrown into chaos by the Energy. When everything settled down all of Creation had reset. And yet. Everything was more broken than ever before. There was a new set of infinity.  
  
Even with the infinite Stories, there had been only 1 AXOLOTL and 1 Time Baby. But now there existed an infinite versions of them within their own infinite versions of Creation.  
  
The AXOLOTL saw all the infinite versions of himself. Each one making a different choice. Each one ending up in the same place. Time moved on. Another Creation was born and all the AXOLOTL'S were forced to relive the pain as yet another version of themselves destroyed everything. They couldn't warn the new version of himself because they wouldn't be connected to them until their Reality fractured.  
  
In this way the AXOLOTL lived. Time Baby could see the Stories but he couldn't see the other Creations. He refused to. Every Time Baby refused to learn. Then there were the Bill Ciphers. Each one was similar but different. At least until they asked to see outside of Creation. Those that learned would connect with their Alternates. Their minds melding together into an ever growing mass of insanity.  
  
No one even knows which of them is the original. In this way they lived.  
  
That is the true story of the creation of Time and Space. The tragic story of the AXOLOTL.

  
  
\---  
  
**The Space between Spaces and the Nightmare Realm?**  
  
The Space between Spaces is where the AXOLOTL spends his time. It is separated from the other dimensions. The farthest away he can be in order to distance himself and ensure he cannot effect the world.  
  
The Nightmare Realm is the opposite despite being pretty much the same thing. The Nightmare Realm exists between all spaces but while the AXOLOTL'S space is confined and separate, the Nightmare Realm absorbs everything and leaks into everything.  
  
This is partially because of the nature of the rulers. The AXOLOTL has decided he will no longer interfere in anything. He seals himself away so that everyone will be safe from him. Bill wants to touch everything. He wants to run his tiny widdle hands over all of Reality.  
  
That is the difference between Ax's Space and Bill's Realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To quote Alex Hirsch...
> 
> "Time Baby and Bill, I'll say this, In the world of Gravity Falls they both have a god-like significance and power."
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvYT4gQW2yw


	3. Chapter 3

**Illusion is Reality- Answers to life's mysteries**  
  
(I don't have all of them fully fleshed out in terms of Lore but here's the bare basics)  
  
\---  
  
**Dorioth and their sub-species of Dorions from Dimension PΩK**  
  
  
  
A tribal society, somewhat aggressive to intruders but friendly to anyone they meet outside the village.  
  
They live in medium to deep waters. Their people prefer to live close to the surface or at least, close enough to feel the sunlight.  
  
Diet is mostly small fishes, aquatic plants and occasional cannibalism. Prwkhuv duh nqrzq wr ghyrxu wkhlu fkloguhq zkhq irrg lv vfdufh  
  
Dorioths are much larger and are built for combat. They generally guard their people from threats or hunt down prey. The females are larger and have longer spikes.  
  
Dorion are slim and small. They're faster swimmers and are generally in charge of scouting and gathering food. The females have larger dorsal fins.  
  
The life cycle is similar to frogs with the whole eggs, tadpoles and so on. They normally have between 15-20 eggs at a time.

  
  
Clothing is generally jewelry made from shells and stone. They are generally a sign of wealth. Some incredibly rich people can afford buying actual cloth from the land-walkers whenever they open a trading market near the beaches.  
  
  
  
Houses are usually large slabs of rocks with seaweed and other aquatic plant fibers woven around them tightly to hold everything in place. They gather many kinds of glowing moss to line the village with to provide illumination at night.  
  
  
  
Most furniture is just moss covered rocks for bed and chairs but if you had the pearls to spend, you can get couches and other comforts made from blubber or skins. They're much softer but since they require hunting and killing other creatures they're incredibly expensive.  
  
  
  
Average life-span (adjusted to human years for easier understanding) is around 130-170 years.  
  
Dimension PΩK is under Federation rule but are mainly ignored and thus they don't have to deal with conforming to the strict rules of Federation government.  
  
\---  
  
**Multimurs from Dimension 2x2**  
  
Known for their multiple limbs and eyes. They are generally friendly creatures who live in trees. Their many arms capable of grabbing and climbing with ease. The 4 larger arms are for gripping and climbing while the smaller front arms are for using tools and weaving tree branches together to link up multiple trees and build homes.  
  
  
  
They are avid hunters, sneaking up on their prey from the treetops and ambushing them. The Multimurs's many ears are always moving around to point in different directions. Their hands and feet both have retractable claws.  
  
Aside from the difference in sex organs the males have black tipped ears. They also have tails, while the females do not. Females have two wombs and can carry a child from two different males at once. Vrph pdohv kdyh wzr shqlvhv exw lw'v d uduh pxwdwlrq  
  
  
  
Average life spans are around 180 years.  
  
Dimension 2x2 agreed to Federation rule in exchange for technological advancements.  
  
\---  
  
**Xanthar's race**  
  
They are known as Pani and native to a small molten planet nicknamed 'the Bakery' on the edges of Dimension 2.01. A deeply endangered species due to their delicious flavorful meat. As they are incapable of speech and don't seem to communicate in a way that 'thinking, sentient Beings do' most of the universe think of them as nothing more than animals to be hunted for food.  
  
They are born a pale yellow color and turn brown as they grow up. Xanthar is a mutant whose fur is purple instead.  
  
They live in caves formed from volcanic activity. The heat is required to 'bake' their young which is what gives them life. The females give live birth to a ball of flesh and fur that is incredibly soft and vulnerable. The heat firms them up and around a month after birth their bodies have risen enough for the child to run around.  
  
  
  
They have no mouths but their skin is porous and they soak up liquids for nourishment. Different diets lead to a different flavor to their meat. They bleed out when cut just like any other creature.  
  
  
  
They continue slowly growing bigger throughout their lives but they become stale when they pass 300 years of age. This won't happen with Xanthar due to the mechanics of the Deal Bill/Jan made for him, along with the Favor from Time Baby. This is on top of the mutation Xanthar has which allows his wounds to bleed less than his species normally do. Adqwkdu lv suredeob wkh odvw ri klv nlqg eb qrz  
  
It is not actually known what their natural life spans are since many are killed for food before they reach 300. The Pani are actually on the protected species list and the Federation has made it illegal to poach them, not that it stops anyone from doing so.  
  
\---  
  
**Iznang and its people.**  
  
The kingdom of Iznang is in Dimension 7-11 on Planet Poelia. It is the largest and most prosperous of the 5 major kingdoms. The Monarch is kind and fair. The people live simple and peaceful lives. Their main export and source of income is the medicines made from the many flowers and plants cultivated by their people.  
  
The exact formulas and methods for making their medicine is a closely guarded secret.  
  
The people are all insectoid in appearance. Iznang is filled with butterflies, both the actual insects and the citizens themselves. There is a sizable population of bees as well. Many of which come from Trite. There are also beetles, crickets and more. Each kingdom has a main population of Poelian along with the miscellaneous breeds that also exist.  
  
The largest kingdom on Poelia is the Ant's nation of Cupil. They are vicious but keep to themselves. Many centuries ago they waged war on the other kingdoms but were defeated just barely by all the other kingdoms banning together. A treaty was made and they all agreed not to start hostilities without provocation.  
  
Iznang, the butterflies and any other Poelian who wished to move there.  
  
  
  
Trite, the bees, the royal family just lazes about and have their workers do all the work actually running the country.  
  
  
  
Cupil, the ant nation underground, not much is know about their queen for she never makes public appearances.  
  
  
  
Hastan, the beetle country. They have the most mechanical knowledge and technology. The first to manage space travel.  
  
  
  
Hela, the kingdom of the silverfish. Nothing is known about them since their borders are closed tight and no one has seen anyone enter or leave the country for years.  
  
_(No image available)_

Vxuylyruv zkr'yh hqwhuhg dqg hvfdshg iurp Khod zhuh kdoi pdg dqg edeeolqj derxw kruuliblqj wklqjv wkdw fdqqrw srvvleoh eh wuxh. Lw lv eholhyhg wkdw Khod'v sodqw olih surgxfh kdooxflqrjhqv? Wkhuh lv qr zdb hyhq kdoi wkh whuuleoh wklqjv vxuylyruv fodlp wkhb vdz frxog eh uhdo.  
  
Dimension 7-11 has not fallen into Federation rule. The people of Poelia refuse to submit and while they DO have good trade relations with Federation merchants, actual police or other military Feds are not allowed on the planet.  
  
The beings of Poelia can live a little over a century. Some can survive for more than a couple due to certain diets and health care.  
  
\---  
  
**Jheselbraum and the AXOLOTL**  
  
The high priestess of the Great One exists to act on his behalf. Since the AXOLOTL never directly interferes, it is the duty of his priestess to help others in his place. She is granted rule over her own dimension where she may teach of the Great One's boundless wisdom and mercy.  
  
As the high priestess, she is granted immortality. Her powers as an Oracle are also well known throughout the multiverse. Jheselbraum is a Healer, Teacher, Oracle and much more. She is pretty much a minor goddess in her own right, though she asks for worship not for herself but for Ax's sake.  
  
She strives to live up to her title. Her duties are many and she is actually under quite a lot of stress. Unknown to her, Bill sometimes pops by the temple invisibly and helps out.  
  
Kh dovr wdnhv rxw dqb dvvdvvlqv zkr zlvk wr lqvwdwh d qhz kljk sulhvwhvv iru wkh vdnh ri srolwlfdo srzhu


	4. Chapter 4

**Illusion is Reality- Answers to Life's Questions**

 

\---

**Slinkadillo**

A creature covered in hard plates that is capable of stretching up to three times their original length.

 

The longer they stretch out, the thinner they become and it is believed this was an evolutionary adaptation to allow them to chase after any prey that tried to escape through small holes or tunnels.

Oddly enough, though the Slinkadillo can open their mouths sideways to truly horrifying lengths, it doesn't appear to be meant for feeding purposes. It used to be, back when the species hunted for their food. But now that they've become more civilized, this aspect of their anatomy has come to represent a greeting.

A sort of...wordless way of saying "Look at how big my mouth is. I am showing this to you directly to show that I'm not going to eat you." This is due to the fact that the Slinkadillos were once ambush predators who would telescope their necks out and scoop up prey into their mouths.

So, directly opening their mouths before someone lets them know that "I am right here where you can see me. No ambush here. No danger."

Despite this being a harmless gesture of charm and goodwill, there were many misunderstandings during diplomatic meetings with this species. One such misunderstanding escalated into a full on race war. It lasted for only a few weeks before an interpreter was able to get through the battlefield and rectify the mistaken offense.

\---

**The Federation**

This multi-dimensional organization began it's reign as just a small alliance between three alien races and Time Baby. Over time it has grown and taken over countless planets and dimensions. Despite it's current state of controlling (and some might say, unfair) government of the planets under it's rule, the Federation actually began with the best intentions in mind.

The universe was made of a cold, unfeeling chaos and they simply wanted Order and Stability. When those races met Time Baby, who was known as the second most powerful creature in the multiverse, they put out the idea of an alliance. They wanted Time to be, if not under their control, working together with them. They wanted better control over their own lives, afraid of the natural uncertainty of existence.

As the centuries passed and they pulled more and more planets into their sphere of influence, they've lost sight of their original innocent goals. The rules and regulations were originally made to make their lives easier, safer. But now the rules have become their law. They fail to see that not all Beings can follow their rules due to vast differences in ideologies, traditions and culture.

They began stamping out local governmental systems on the planets they conquered. They began seeing anyone who didn't fall in line with what they saw as "the correct way to do things" as being aberrations. Unnatural, dangerous, problematic and in a word, Freaks. Individually was stamped out unless some aspect of it proved useful to their agenda.

The Federation grew from being a few aliens banning together for protection to a multiverse spanning, oppressive governmental system that enforced it's selfish regime through force. They take over a planet and 'Civilize' it. This can be good for some of the less developed worlds where they give it's inhabitants the technology needed to have clean liquids and food. Health care, medicine, defensive weaponry and more.

But there are some worlds that are already developed, worlds that have very distinctive cultures, values and traditions that do not wish to give them up. That's when wars happen. The Federation goes out of its way to report that it was not a war but a 'Negotiation' when they invade a planet by force. Generally this happens with planets that have some Resource that the Federation wants.

There are some lucky worlds that do not have anything the Federation wants and they're allowed to keep their own government. An Alliance is formed then, more of a "I do me, you do you and we might trade some stuff now and then" sort of relationship.

Even now the Federation continues to spread its reach. As Time Baby is the only living member of the original council (as well as being a powerful god) his word carries weight and the rest of the council generally go along with his ruling.

In this way the ruling stated that Bill Cipher and his gang were to be left alone unless the chaos or death count became unreasonable. The council believes it is because angering Bill Cipher (and subsequently fighting him) would use up too many valuable resources to kill a regenerative immortal demon who would simply return in a few centuries time.

The truth of the matter is that Time Baby still required Bill's services. Even as he publicly pretends to have nothing to do with him. So long as Bill Cipher continues to help the cosmic infant with his jobs, he will tell the council to leave the demons alone.

\---

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Illusion is Reality: Answers to Life's Mysteries**

\---

**Bill and Amorphous Shape**

So in this universe, Ammy is technically Bill's child. Accidentally. A creature given life and soul through chance. The AXOLOTL is aware that Ammy is Bill's kid but he realized Bill would have panicked and been unable to handle the truth so he...didn't _lie_ so much as been his usual vague self and let Bill go off and handle this by her/himself.

The AXOLOTL knew that Bill wasn't in an emotional state stable enough to see themselves as a mother. Add to that Amorphous Shape's unique existence as a not-child and the AXOLOTL decided not to confirm Bill's suspicion about Ammy's relation to her/him for both their own good.

This isn't the first time the AXOLOTL has purposely withheld information from Bill because he felt the newborn god of Chaos wouldn't be able to handle it. There are many secrets the salamander keeps. Including a few that would strain his relationship with Bill. If Bill were to find out even half the things being kept from them, the AXOLOTL fears it may break the poor Triangle's metaphysical heart.

So the AXOLOTL keeps quiet. He holds his secrets inside and prays that his Bill would never find out. Not like so many other Bills have. Because despite THIS Bill's broken madness, she/he has been able to hold onto a sliver of sanity. This Bill clings to the AXOLOTL as their anchor. THIS Bill trusts the AXOLOTL wholeheartedly. They love him dearly.

The AXOLOTL doesn't want to lose that trust. He doesn't want to lose her love. He's afraid that if his Bill found out the truth, she would hate him. Just as all the other Bill's have turned against their AXOLOTL. Just as all the other Bill's have discovered the awful secrets the AXOLOTL keeps and have devoted themselves to hating him for it.

So the AXOLOTL keeps quiet and prays.

\---

**Jheselbraum Shrine Maidens**

There are hundreds of Shrine Maidens serving Jheselbraum in Dimension 52. Many of them were young women fleeing from their homeworlds for various reasons and have found shelter, peace and purpose at the temple. They serve Jheselbraum and assist her in growing the food, caring for the sick and injured, worshiping the AXOLOTL and other tasks.

Although they are called Maidens, they are not all biologically female. Some species do not actually HAVE females after all. The term 'Maiden' is simply to refer to them all starting their lives anew here in Dimension 52. All of them have left their old lives behind in exchange for their devotion to the Temple.

**Tina Evergray**

Tina is the daughter of a high ranking council member of the Galactic Federation. One of the few non-corrupt ones in fact. While her mother commands a lot of respect and power, some of the other members of the council do not appreciate her rigid moral stance on fairness. She does not take bribes, she doesn't allow prejudice to affect her Ruling in court cases. This has understandably gotten a few of the corrupt council-members upset. There had been a few attempts on Tina's life to try and threaten the Councilwoman into submission. Since she did not know for sure WHO sent the assassins/kidnappers, Tina was sent to Dimension 52 for her own safety.

Tina's mother has stated that she planned to rise up in the ranks until she makes Grand Councilwoman and gain control over all of the Galactic Federation so she can begin to weed out corruption and racism. She believes in following the laws as they were meant to be and is disgusted by the current state of the Federation. Tina misses her mother dearly but has since found a new family in her fellow Shrine Sisters.

**Hutie**

Hutie was born and raised on Dimension 52. Their parents had fled their warring planet and stumbled onto the steps of the temple before dying of the wounds sustained on their journey. Jheselbraum found Hutie's egg, wrapped carefully and still warm, among the couple's belongings when she and her maidens were preparing a proper burial. Hutie has never known life outside the Temple. They aren't all that eager to leave and find out either. They have heard of what tragic fate befell their birth parents and Hutie has decided they are ok with spending their whole life surrounded by the family that raised them. Hutie's name came from the word's stitched onto the scarf their egg was wrapped in.

**Blue Rose**

Blue Rose fled her old life because she felt unfulfilled. She found a purpose her at the Temple using her species natural abilities to aid others. Her role among her species was just to 'look pretty' and Blue Rose just wasn't happy living a dull, meaningless life. While Blue Rose looks like a flower, her body is covered in hard/sharp rock-like thorns and the 'petals' that make up her head are actually tinted crystals.

**Quillia**

A Cyclopian girl who came from a high ranking family. The equivalent of a noblewoman in her society. She ran away from home because she refused to eat her husband. He wished for a child and offered himself to her but Quillia had already eaten a servant boy and was carrying his child. The scandal would have destroyed her family's name. To save face, her family ordered Quillia to devour her husband so everyone would believe the child was his but Quillia refused. She refused to eat a man she didn't love and fled from her homeworld.

Sadly, the stress from being on the run caused her to miscarry her child. Devastated, heartbroken and alone, Quillia had planned to take her own life but was saved by some missionaries of the great AXOLOTL. They sent her to Dimension 52 in hopes of letting the High Priestess heal the poor woman's wounded heart. It took many years but Quillia has found new meaning to her life and happily takes care of any younger Shrine Maiden's as if they were her own children.

There are many more Maidens, all with their own stories. It would take forever to get into them all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Illusion is Reality: Answers to Life's Mysteries**

\---

**Language**

Since I can't make up entire alien languages, everything is translated into English. This is why aliens sometimes use human slang words. They're not really saying things like 'Oh my gosh' or 'Geez' but some other exclamation that Bill simply translates into something more familiar. After all, it doesn't make any sense for an Alien to say 'Geez' since that particular word is slang for 'Jesus' which is something that doesn't exist in their society, history or etc.  
  
As another note, languages. Bill's friends are all from different planets and dimensions. Yet they communicate perfectly fine with each other. This is because Bill naturally has a 'translation' AOE around him/her. It makes the people around him understand each other regardless of language barriers. Upon making the Deal to be Bill's friend, the translation effect comes along with the tiny symbol of Bill marked onto their skin.  
  
\---

  **Other gods and cosmic dieties**

Aside from the great cosmic trinity of AXOLOTL, Time Baby and Bill Cipher, there are many other gods that have formed out of space dust, cosmic radiation and Belief. These other gods are generally bound to their home dimensions and cannot travel the planes under their own power. The Teleporters created by the Federation have actually allowed for the spread of religion through dimensions and thus spreading a god's influence into other territories.

Most gods require sustenance much like any other creature. What that sustenance IS will differ by each individual creature. The gods with more psychically inclined powers can feed off emotional energy from their worshipers or anyone else they decide to feed on. Generally this doesn't hurt the people so long as the god doesn't purposely drain their meals.

Some gods require sacrifices. Some consume their sacrifice, feeding on blood, flesh and Soul. Some accept fresh fruit and vegetables. There are a few that require more...sexual displays of devotion but most of the other gods look down on them. As a certain yellow triangle has once stated to a misogynistic fertility god who demanded virgins, "You disgust me. That's a baby! A LITERAL baby!!" To which the fertility god responded "They don't have any other virgins! They all fuck each other..." And the Chaos god had screamed in the other god's face "BECAUSE YOU DOUSE ALL YOUR WORSHIPERS WITH APHRODISIACS YOU STUPID BABYFUCKER!!!"

The fertility god lost his...source of power that day. His worshipers weren't sure if they should be horrified or sympathetic to their god's plight. Even now, the temples of Ahuacatl have carvings depicting the Golden Scissors that had descended upon their god as a warning against pride and to remind their descendants of the danger posed by the Golden Beast with one eye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Illusion is Reality: Answers to Life's Mysteries**

\---

**The little scoopy-keyring aliens**

They come in two distinct types, the squared scoops and the round scoops. These friendly aliens enjoy building things. Their limbs and head are capable of sliding all around their ring-like bodies. As they dig, they absorb nutrients from anything that enters their 'scoops'. As they absorb enough elements, they will begin the formation of a new limb. Once they have grown so many limbs that their body-rings are filled, they break apart and die, their bodies crumbling down quickly into dust.

These creatures look metal but are actually made from Carbon chains. Their bodies are plastic-like in nature and surprisingly durable.

They are both with just the central body-ring and one limb (of either a square or round variety) and the head is the first thing that develops. 'Females' form a limbless ring which they unhook from themselves and a 'male' will unhook one of their limbs to attach to it, thus forming a child. Since all of their species are capable of growing limbless rings, there is no real indicator of male or female in the sense that humans know it.

Instead, they are all effectively 'male' until they develop a ring, at which point they are considered a fertile 'female' and will seek out a mate. Since a 'male' must give up one of their limbs to create a new child, it is possible for an older male to prolong his life by continuously creating children before his body-ring fills up all the way. Unfortunately, since the rings that indicate a 'female' tend to form randomly (scientists have discovered that then growing a new limb there is a 40% change it will become a ring instead of another limb) the act of reproducing is not a sustainable way of keeping themselves alive indefinitely.

\---

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Illusion is Reality: Answers to Life's Mysteries**

**\---**

**On the subject of Bill and the 3rd Dimension**

Bill is an all powerful demon god...most of the time. His powers are limited in the 3rd Dimension. He doesn't fully understand why this is but the AXOLOTL has told him it's due to his physical body being destroyed to create the 3rd Dimension and his consciousness being shunted off into the Mindscape. Bill would require a physical form of his own in the 3rd Dimension to be able to use his powers freely. While trapped in the mindscape, Bill can only enter dreams, spy on people, possess people who make Deals with him and use his powers to manipulate reality only for the purposes of granting Deals. Being trapped in the Mindscape is liking having a thick sheet of clear plastic between him and the physical world, he can look, speak and _sometimes_ mess with things by sticking his hands out at stuff but have YOU ever tried to perform complex atomic manipulation through a tarp? That shit's difficult!

While that is true that being stuck in the Mindscape is what's causing Bill's difficulty in spreading his power throughout the 3rd Dimension, the AXOLOTL hasn't told Bill that the other reason his powers are weaker is due to him purposely limiting Bill to the Mindscape. The AXOLOTL as the master of the Soul pushed Bill's 'essence' into a separate layer of reality and placed a seal over it to limit his powers.

It wasn't due to any malicious intent on his part. Since Bill had JUST accidentally destroyed his home and everything there, the AXOLOTL originally blocked him for his own good. With Bill's new and growing powers, he could have easily messed up and destroyed the 3rd Dimension all over again by clicking atoms together without being able to absorb the excess energy and causing another huge chain reaction. Such a thing would have caused Bill to relapse into despair over fucking up everything all over again (and also destroying the entire dimension) so the AXOLOTL subtly blocked him off.

Frankly, he could have taken off the seal once he was sure Bill could handle himself but with Bill's many emotional breakdowns and maniac episodes, the AXOLOTL thought 'Better safe than sorry' and leaves the Seal on.

He hasn't told Bill about this.

**\---**

**On the subject of Bill and Time Travel**

Going into the future fucks up the time stream and drives Time Baby NUTS. Bill doesn't want to get arrested for many reason and thus, doesn't really bother with it. Time Baby doesn't care about Bill changing things in the past so long as it doesn't cause any issues with the 'Fixed Points' he has set up throughout the timeline.

Also, Bill's time traveling isn't EXACTLY time travel.

Since all Dimensions run along different lines, what Bill is REALLY doing when he time travels is leaving one dimension and entering back into it at a different point in the line. Here's a little diagram to show how it works.

Essentially the trouble with Bill's style of 'time travel' is that it requires a LOT of flying in wide arches and it's very tiring to continuously do. Also, Bill cannot enter the same Dimension at the same time where another version of himself already exists there.

In other words, he doesn't get any Do-overs if he fucks something up. He CANNOT go back in time and change something that he has already lived through. All he CAN do is go into the 'past' to book a spa appointment for sometime in the 'future' and then go back to the 'present' and go to the spa appointment.

So there are two methods of Time Travel and the version Bill has access to has very specific rules that he cannot go against. Two versions of himself from different points in time cannot exist in the same dimension at the same time. If the Bill from the future went back in time to try and meet himself, it destabilizes the fabric of reality and Time Baby will IMMEDIATELY notice it.

Frankly it's just too much trouble and Bill doesn't want to bother with it.

\---

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Illusion is Reality: Answers to Life's Mysteries**

\---

**The 1st, 2nd and 3rd Eras**

We know that the AXOLOTL came to be in the 1st Dimension and all of existence at that point was known as the 1st Era. It was a period in which only Space existed. No one knows how long the AXOLOTL was alone in the 1st Dimension since Time had not yet come to be. The 1st Era contained only a single dimension.

Once the AXOLOTL created the Time Giants into the 1st Dimension, Time began to flow. They made the stories and when they shattered, the 2nd Era began. The 2nd Dimension containing the Original Story and the infinite dimensions containing all the spin offs. The 2nd Era contained an infinite dimensions.

Then Bill destroyed the 2nd Dimension and ended the 2nd Era. The 3rd Era began, an Era of infinite parallel dimensions.

So to sum it up, 1st Era=1 Dimension. 2nd Era=∞ Dimensions. 3rd Era=∞ to the power of ∞ Dimensions.

Someday, the 3rd Era will end. Who even knows what would happen. All we know for sure is that there would be a new Cosmic Pillar joining the AXOLOTL, Time Baby and Bill Cipher. After Space, Time and Mass/Energy...who knows what the next God would be? Technically, Bill's origin being BOTH Mass and Energy is kinda cheating but the two were intrinsically linked together so...

Mass cannot exist without Energy. Einstein even claimed they were nearly equivalent. Thus Bill being Energy resulted in him having a dual-type Origin of being both a god of Energy and Mass at the same time.

This has been a short explanation for something no one asked me about for my own peace of mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Answers to Life's Mysteries**

**\---**

**Why is Bill into masturbation?**

(An explanation that one of my fans (Alec) wrote up and I'm just posting here because it was both correct and very well thought out)

The ability to masturbate was unknown for flatlanders even to the ones that clicked for fun. So (Bill's) arousal is not related to his body.

It also doesn't seems to be (her/his) human need, because even though they were a flatlander that could masturbate, they just did it a few times and mostly disliked it.

Bill's compulsory need for release seems to come from when they got their power, which needs constant release due to its nature. Their human mind seems to misunderstand this as sexual arousal, since it's the closest equivalent they could understand.

Bill just needs to discharge her power properly somehow, which would take care of their needs as an energy being experiencing puberty as his powers are still growing.

\---

That was Alec's explanation and I just want to add a few more points to this.

CanonBill was constantly flaunting their power with impressive, flashy displays. He is constantly showing off how impressive he is in order to keep people in awe of him.

MizBill likes to live more humbly. So she/he actually has more energy to spare.

\---

Alec also had a theory on how the AXOLOTL was similar but instead of arousal, his abundance of power just made him emotional and depressed. He is overwhelmed by his own power because he is too afraid to use it.

Well, kinda.

My AXOLOTL definitely has depression. He just sleeps all the time and doesn't want to do anything. He sends out his power to try and give Souls to every thing in an attempt to use up his power. This has caused a few problems as his need to give everything Souls has resulted in accidentally giving Souls to things that don't always need Souls.

Like chairs. Chairs were accidentally made sentient due to Ax creating more Souls than the universe has need for. He tries to fix it whenever that happens but he doesn't always get them all.

It's also why the inhabitants of the Penis Planet began to gain Souls despite being created from Bill's imagination.

Pretty much in the universe of Illusion is Reality, both Bill and Ax are just horribly pent up and suffering from their own cosmic powers. Time Baby is actually the most well adjusted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Answers to Life's Mysteries**

**\---**

**Cyclopian mating habits**

Their species have an instinct to devour their mates so a female will have to be very strong willed and self controlled to resist. The males don't have that problem. So the males can have sex with other species just fine with no issue aside from giving their partners frostbite.

Female Cyclopian are a much more dangerous partner. Aside from the burning, they have to worry about having a bite taken out of them. Often times if they wished for sex without death they will give her plenty of food beforehand so she is simply too full to eat them.

Pyronica shouldn't be used as an example of all Cyclopians. She's a vicious monster who just likes to eat people. There are plenty of 'modern' Cyclopian who have mutually affectionate relationships. They simply do not have children. Of course, there has been some new programs put in place by the Federation to create...an ice-substitute that women can eat instead of their mates.

Many Cyclopian refuse to participate in the experiments for that due to their personal preferences and a wish to keep to the old traditions.

For the first time, Bill Cipher has placed some support in a Federation decision. Though without volunteers to test out the 'ice-drug' they haven't been able to get the formula right.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more I answer questions that I don't think anyone except one person was asking about.

**Illusion is Reality: Answers to  Life's Questions**

\---

How is Reality put together? In accordance to each other?

Here is an awful drawing I made to explain it.

(This is a simplification, the actual way it would look is not a line but a complex squiggle/swirl thing)

The Physical/Real world is there. The Mindscape is parallel to it, so beings in the Mindscape can SEE and HEAR the Physical world but cannot touch it.

The Nightmare Realm/Dreamscape are off shoots of the Mindscape that run perpendicular to it, they can poke into the Physical world, the Dreamscape into peoples minds, the Nightmare Realm to literally poke holes and leak out the weirdness inside it.

The Space Between Spaces is literally everything that isn't the others. Since its between everything else, Ax's realm is 'Blocking' things from the Mindscape from being able to interact with the Physical world. He can take down this barrier if he chooses to but he doesnt.

Since the Dreamscape and Nightmare Realm are literally stabbing into the Physical world they can effect it without Ax getting in the way. But the 3rd dimension only produces small holes and Bill can't get enough of his power through to really do much with it. A Deal helps him widen the hole to allow for more of his influence into the Physical world.

The multiverse runs parallel and Bill can travel to all the other dimensions and worlds through the perpendicular lines. The holes he produces in those worlds are much larger so he can actually slip out and play with his powers to his non-existent heart's content.

Alternative dimensions also run parallel but they are sectioned off into their own 'boxes' so Bill needs to open the door to get into them.

An interdimensional portal tears a HUGE hole through things to allow for Bill (and other people) to come through into both the 3rd dimension and all other dimensions, even into alternative dimensions.

(My friend Alec drew these pictures)

 

\---

**How big is the Nightmare Realm**

It changes size depending on how much power Bill pours into it. His energy continues to be lost when he pumps it into the nightmare realm due to it connecting with the multiverse as a whole and it leaks out everywhere else, resulting in spontaneous creation of matter that pops in and out if existence

\---

 


End file.
